


white flowers

by marjakuusi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marjakuusi
Summary: The funeral was beautiful.
Kudos: 22





	white flowers

The funeral was beautiful.

Incense in the air, silence that wrecked Tobio's already fragile heart. It felt wrong. This was not what grandfather would have wanted. 

White flowers surrounded the portrait of grandfather. They looked clean, fragile. That was not what his grandfather was. He was never fragile, he would not have liked this.

The mourners were wearing black. Tobio's suit was a size too big, he felt like a child wearing dress up. He didn't feel like himself, more like a stranger in an even stranger situation. Would grandfather even recognize him?

The atmosphere was heavy. Grandfather was always so joyful and enthusiastic, how would he have felt about everyone's stoic faces? Tobio was choking back tears, he hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of his family. Hadn't wanted to cry in front of his grandfather. Kageyama Kazuyo was always happy and encouraged Tobio to strive for happiness, he hadn't wanted to shed tears there. Maybe grandfather would understand?

During the silence Tobio decided that he wouldn't waste what grandfather had given him, the joy of volleyball. Stared at the portrait of Kazuyo and swore in his mind to keep playing, to never give up. Tobio wanted to make his grandfather proud.

The sun was setting when they left to go home. Tobio followed his sister blindly, too deep in his thoughts to notice how the sky was painted in soft shades of red, as if to mourn alongside him. Tobio did not sleep that night. He cried into his pillow, careful not to wake his family but finally giving up on trying to stay strong. Grandfather would not have minded him crying for just a little while. Tomorrow he could think of all the wonderful things grandfather taught him, but tonight he would allow himself to mourn.

His role model, his best friend, his grandfather. He was gone.


End file.
